


Alkaloid Visits Ram Ranch

by Audzilla28



Series: Visiting Ram Ranch [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eiffel Tower, Fucker, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M, bitch just pray to god for better driving skills, blowjob, but its okay cause i kicked them out early, cause its really funny, he just says fuck it, hiiro and aira are a little too pure for it, honestly i really wanted to focus more on him, i felt a little bad, i wrote this while listening to this dude clean rugs, imagine being religious and not being able to drive well, ram ranch, tatsumi cannot drive, tatsumi is way too religious, what the fuck is wrong with ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: Rinne will not shut up about this place Crazy:B performed at, and Hiiro is fed up.If it's so great, and Rinne says they're welcoming basically everyone, why not ask Alkaloid about it?It's not like Rinne would set them up at some weird place, right?
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Ayase Mayoi, Amagi Hiiro & Kazehaya Tatsumi, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Ayase Mayoi & Kazehaya Tatsumi, Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi, Mikejima Madara/Ayase Mayoi
Series: Visiting Ram Ranch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alkaloid Visits Ram Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> h
> 
> \-------------------------------------  
> ALL CHARACTERS ARE CONSIDERED 18+ THROUGHOUT THIS FIC.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY. OR DON'T. IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM.

“Well, anyways Hiiro, you really should bring it up with the rest of them, I’m sure they’d enjoy performing there~” 

“Rinne, for the last time, I will not suggest Ram Ranch as a venue for Alkaloid.” 

\---------------------------

“So, my brother will not shut up about this place called Ram Ranch,” Hiiro explained, the other members of Alkaloid gathered around a table. Mayoi squinted his eyes, the place sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Nothing bad, though. Aira nodded as Hiiro talked.

“He seems to describe it as this life-changing venue or something.”

“I believe we should give it a chance,” Tatsumi chimed in, smiling sweetly at the group. Aira nodded in agreement.

“Sounds familiar, but I agree,” Mayoi clapped his hands together.

“So it’s decided?” Aira bounced in his seat. “We’ll go?” Hiiro nodded, straightening up.

“Next Friday they said they’d have an opening. That okay for everyone?” A chorus of agreements rose up. “Alright everyone, mark it down!” The group cheered, Hiiro a little more relaxed about his brother’s suggestion. 

After all, would his brother send him to some weird place.

\------------------------------

The Alkaloid group pulled up to the sprawling white mansion, Tatsumi turning the car off. Aira stumbled out, looking green. Mayoi hauled himself up, looking a little unsteady himself. Hiiro climbed out of the passenger’s seat, taking in the surroundings. Nobody was around, as far as he could tell.

“Alright, you guys stay here. As leader, I’ll go investigate.” Mayoi nodded, grumbling about Tatsumi’s horrible driving.

“Wait, don’t go alone!” Aira shouted, face significantly less green. He came up to Hiiro, standing next to him. “I need to be apart from Tatsumi and his horrible driving for a bit,” he whispered. Hiiro nodded, patting Aira back.

“Let us go, then!” Mayoi and Tatsumi gave a little wave as they disappeared through the white doors. They glanced at each other.

“Why’d we let the younger ones go in first? We’re supposed to be the mature ones,” Tatsumi sighed. Mayoi shook his head, still wobbling.

“With the car ride I just dealt with, I just want to be outside for a bit.” A few minutes passed in silence, Mayoi finally able to get his balance under control.

“Still, I feel like-”

“If you’re so worried about ‘em, go after them, dumbass,” Mayoi groaned. Tatsumi sighed.

“I’m not going in alone.” Mayoi pressed his hand to his face.

“Dear Lord-” Tatsumi gasped quietly, but Mayoi ignored it. “Give me a few minutes to enjoy fresh air first.” Tatsumi grumbled something about commandments before nodding.

\-------------------------------

“Hello?” Hiiro called, his voice echoing around the sprawling ranch. He and Aira had peeked through a few open doors, but so far had found nothing.

“Maybe they’re out for lunch?” Hiiro suggested. Aira snorted, then paused.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Hiiro strained his ears. A faint noise reached his ears, and both of them whirled around to it’s direction.

“What do you think that was?” Aira asked nervously.

“Probably the people Rinne dealt with,” Hiiro spoke surely before marching off in the direction of the noise.

“H - Hey!” Aira scrambled after Hiiro, a little freaked out in the empty mansion. “Wait for me!” 

“Oh shut up, it’s not like it’s some weird haunted house,” Hiiro teased, pushing open a closed door. He watched Aira’s face drop, stomach plummeting as he slowly turned around to face the room of door he had just opened.

“Oh no,” Hiiro whispered. 

His brother did send him to some weird place. Regret of listening to his brother in the first place coursed through Hiiro as he took in the scene unfolding - 17 naked cowboys, all spread out in the large bedroom in front of him. They were all looking at him and Aira, as the noise from the door had brought their attention directly to them.

“Uh!” Hiiro called out smartly. “Sorry!” He went to slam the door shut and erase the previous 10 seconds out of his memory forever, but a strong hand held it open. Aira gasped.

“Madara?” He spoke, voice shaking. Hiiro followed the hand to confirm, Madara Mikejima was standing in front of the two in a pair of boxers. He smiled at the two boys.

“Welcome to Ram Ranch!” He chimed happily, as if greeting someone to an amusement park. Both of the boys were utterly confused, blinking and glancing at each other, trying to confirm if this was a dream or reality. Madara recoiled.

“Oh, I’m sorry if they scared you two.” He turned to the large crowd of naked cowboys. 

“Hey!” He whistled, drawing their attention. “Out for a bit. This group might need to take it slow.” The cowboys all nodded, chatting amongst themselves as they filed out of the door, squeezing past Madara. Hiiro and Aira simply watched, eyes wide, as they passed. 

“Wh- what was- they were-” Aira stuttered.

“What the fuck!” Hiiro slipped out. Aira pulled on Hiiro’s shirt. Madara sighed.

“Sorry if they scared you,” he apologized. “Honestly, I gotta get some of them to properly greet y’all when you get here…”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing!” Madara waved off Hiiro’s question. “Anyways, let me explain. Here at Ram Ranch, we like to treat you special boys to a different type of fun.” He leaned forwards a bit, winking. “A special performance, if you will.” 

“I don’t want anything to do with your perverted shows!” Hiiro shouted, stumbling back next to Aira.

“Oh, but you’ll never see anything or experience anything like it ever again.” Hiiro paused. Aira twirled around to face Hiiro.

“Hiiro, let’s just give it a try, see what they wanna do.” 

“Oh, we won’t make y’all do anything you don’t wanna,” Madara cut in. Hiiro chewed on his lip before nodding.

“We’ll go along with it for now. I don’t know exactly what you guys do here, but I’d like to at least give it a try.” Aira nodded in agreement. Madara hummed.

“Alright, well first you boys are gonna have to clean up.”

“Clean up?” The two glanced at each other.

“I have a strong feeling you two haven’t done anything like this before.” The two shook their heads. “We gotta clean you boys up first then.”

“What… exactly are we cleaning up?” Hiiro asked, a little nervous of the answer. Madara simply smiled, ushering the two inside of the previously packed bedroom, walking them over to the large bathroom. He opened up a closet and fumbled around before pulling out two pipettes. He filled up the sink with water before filling the pipettes up.

“Here you are!” He chimed, holding one out to each of the boys. They took it tentatively. “That’s gonna go up your ass.” Hiiro stared at him incredulously, unable to tell if Madara was joking or entirely serious. Aira sputtered next to him.

“I- in my ass?!” Madara nodded, smiling sweetly. Hiiro jolted, realizing by the tone in Madara’s voice that he was entirely serious, despite his sweet tone. 

“Ah, Hiiro seemed to have understood.” Madara waved a hand. “I’ll let you two boys work it out then?” And with that, Aira and Hiiro were alone in the cool bathroom. Hiiro took a breath before fumbling with his pants.

“Hi- Hiiro?!” Aira stuttered. Hiiro shrugged, pants hitting the floor. 

“While in Rome?” Hiiro suggested, pressing the pipette carefully into himself. He let out a weak groan, squeezing the water into him. As soon as it was empty, he waddled carefully to the toilet. 

Aira let out a pained squeak, and Hiiro realized he was following suit.

“Ah, wait! You should wait until I’m done here before-” Hiiro faltered as Aira nervously held out the empty pipette. Aira shook against the cold air, water threatening to leak out. Hiiro gasped, finishing up as fast as he could. As soon as he was up, Aira streaked over to the toilet.

“Sorry-” Aira groaned out. Hiiro shook his head, trying to ignore how weird this whole thing was. For a moment, his mind flicked back to Mayoi and Tatsumi waiting outside, but it was ignored as Aira hauled himself up.

“Okay, let’s see what this is all about,” Aira spoke determinedly. Hiiro nodded, his brother’s excited banter about what this place supposedly had in store ringing in his mind. Of course, Rinne had never explicitly described what they did, only that Ram Ranch was the home to something special and it was a wonderful opportunity for them… as a group. Hiiro narrowed his eyes as he left the bathroom, Aira in tow behind him, Rinne’s words still bouncing around in his mind. 

Madara sat waiting on the bed in front of them, his eyes glancing at the two’s naked legs.

“Ah, everything went well then?” Hiiro nodded, Aira’s face flushing. Madara hummed in approval. “Then, why don’t you two come over to the bed?” He patted the spot next to him. Hiiro sat down first, closer to Madara, Aira sitting close behind.

“What will we do?” Hiiro asked, eyes boring into Madara strongly. Madara let out a chuckle.

“You’re quite curious, aren’t you?” He teased. “Well, I’d like to ask you a question, and I’d like for you to take it seriously.” Hiiro nodded, fire flaring in his eyes, ready for a challenge.

“Would you rather kiss me, or your buddy Aira?” Hiiro blinked. Madara waved his hands. “It’s just that, I feel like you two would have better compatibility than me getting in between.” Hiiro glanced over his shoulder, taking in Aira’s blushing face, then back at Madara. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t hurt my feelings,” Madara teased.

“Then, I’d rather kiss Aira,” Hiiro responded, somewhat easily. Madara nodded.

“Now that that’s settled, then, I’ll guide you two through what to do, then. Perhaps your other friends will join later.” Hiiro carefully chose to ignore the last part, the thought of Tatsumi and Mayoi seeing them like this - pantless and on the bed together - was too much for him to ponder. Nonetheless, he flipped over to face Aira, a determined look on his face. Aira managed to blush even deeper at the sight of Hiiro’s face. Hiiro’s face softened for a moment.

“Are you okay with this?” Hiiro asked gently. Aira nodded, and Hiiro surged forwards, catching Aira’s lips haphazardly. A muffled ‘mph!’ caught between their mouths, from who, it was impossible to tell. The two pulled back, breathing slowly for a moment, before surging up again to meet each other.

It wasn’t long before both of the two’s hands were on each other, roaming their exposed legs and diving underneath the shirts they’d both left on to at least have some sort of covering. Hiiro pulled back only to pull off Aira’s shirt, humming in content as he leaned back in. Aira’s eyes were shut tightly, and they popped open the moment Hiiro slipped his tongue against Aira’s lips. Closing them once agains, Aira’s own tongue pushed into Hiiro’s mouth, the two swirling around each other. Hiiro broke off, breathing heavily, and tugged his own shirt off. He stood up, discarding it on the floor, and stood in front of Aira.

“What are you-?” Aira was cut off by Hiiro pushing him back onto the bed, leaning over him. Both of them were close in height, but the way Hiiro was leaning over Aira, and the passion in his eyes… Aira sucked in a breath before pushing himself farther on the bed, Hiiro following close behind. Now on all fours over Aira, Hiiro lowered himself down, missing Aira’s lips to pepper kisses onto his cheek, trailing them down Aira’s neck and pausing to suck at his collarbone. Aira let out a few soft moans as the sensitive flesh was stimulated, the feeling entirely new to him.

Continuing his trail, Hiiro quickly made his way to Aira’s tummy, kissing around his belly button and trailing down to Aira’s quickly hardening dick. It was modest in size, but in Hiiro’s determined eyes, it seemed downright delectable, and he wasted no time. Gently licking the tip, Hiiro watched Aira squirm, biting his lip hard.

“Aira,” he teased, tongue darting out to flick against the tip more. “Don’t hold back for me, okay?” Aira nodded, releasing his lip. Right away, soft moans filled the room and Hiiro popped the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Slowly, Hiiro lowered himself down, avoiding his teeth as he pushed Aira’s cock down his throat. He managed to get all of it in, the tip bumping into the roof of his mouth, and Aira let out a solid moan as Hiiro withdrew himself. Setting a slow pace, Hiiro watched, amused, as Aira writhed underneath him, pleasure from Hiiro’s mouth making him lose the little composure he once had. 

“Very good,” Madara chimed quietly. Hiiro hadn’t entirely forgotten Madara, but chose to ignore him. Aira, on the other hand, jolted, his dick pushing into Hiiro’s mouth. Aira turned bright red under Madara’s dutiful gaze. He brought an arm up to cover his face, but it did little to mute his moans. Hiiro popped his head up, releasing Aira’s cock from his mouth.

“Eyes on me,” he whispered. Aira gazed down at him through hooded eyes, and nodded.

“Hiiro, why don’t you try poking around a little bit?” Madara suggested gently. Hiiro turned over to Madara, hand wrapping around Aira’s cock.

“What do you mean?”

“You should try fingering him, one finger at a time. If he’s okay with it, of course. However, it could lead to some very pleasurable feelings for both of you.” Hiiro nodded, his other hand trailing down past Aira’s cock, which he was rhythmically pumping in his hand. His fingertip brushed over the pink circle that was Aira’s asshole.

“Are you okay with this, Aira?” Hiiro asked, a little nervous. He had no idea what he was doing, but it seemed very exciting. Aira nodded between groans. Hiiro slowly pushed his pointer finger into Aira’s hole, watching as it sunk down to the knuckle. Aira let out a gasp, then a loud moan as Hiiro pulled it back. Hiiro watched curiously as he started pumping both hands. Slowly, he noticed, Aira’s hole became more relaxed and loose.

“Good, now try adding a second finger,” Madara coaxed. Hiiro obliged, straightening his middle finger and pushing it in with his pointer. Once they were in, he wiggled them around a bit, curious of Aira’s reaction. Aira arched, moaning without restraint. His eyes were clouded with pleasure. Intrigued, Hiiro wiggled his fingers while pumping them in and out.

“Hii- Hiiro!” Aira cried. “Feels- feels funny!”

“Ah, he’s going to cum,” Madara deciphered. Hiiro nodded, focusing on the rhythm of his fingers and pumping the hand around Aira’s cock too. Aira jolted, back arching and legs twitching, and white cum shot out of Aira, nearly splattering straight into Hiiro’s face. He managed to dodge some of it, the rest arching back onto Aira’s stomach, but most of it coated Hiiro’s face. Aira let out a groan, body relaxing. His eyes opened gently, and he jolted up when he realized Hiiro’s face.

“I’m sorry!” He cried, voice dripping with guilt. Hiiro shook his head.

“That was quite fun,” Hiiro smiled and Aira brought himself up to his face. Aira paused for a second, as if trying to figure out how to get his cum off of Hiiro’s face, before licking Hiiro’s cheek. Hiiro pulled back, but Aira pulled him forwards.

“Let me clean you off!” Aira protested, tongue darting out to the sticky liquid coating Hiiro. Grumbling to himself, he let Aira clean him off.

“I’m glad you boys are enjoying yourself,” Madara cut in gently. Aira pulled back, hands still on Hiiro’s chin. “There’s a lot more you two could do, though, Hiiro’s barely had any fun.” Hiiro glanced down at his hard-on, then back up at Aira.

“Like what?” He asked, curious. 

“You’re doing well so far,” Madara praised. Hiiro was once again knuckles deep in Aira, who was once again groaning under Hiiro. “Now, he’s all ready for you.”

“For me to what?” 

“You can put it in. Your dick, I mean,” Madara explained, a bit surprised at Hiiro’s innocence. Compared to Rinne, it was like night and day, it seemed.

“I- It can go in there?” Hiiro sputtered. “Like with a girl?” 

“Ah, so you’re not entirely clueless,” Madara muttered. “Yes, just like that. Just be a little more careful with Aira, why don’t you?” Hiiro nodded vigorously. 

“Hey, Aira, can I put it in? Can I?” Aira nodded, groaning once again.

“Please do, Hiiro, it’s so hot.” Hiiro lifted Aira’s hips up, setting them up and lining his cock up with Aira’s hole before pushing it in. Aira arched, letting out a moan. Hiiro let out his own groan, the warmth and pressure like nothing he’d ever felt before. Slowly, he started thrusting his hips, starting out slow and gentle, watching Aira carefully. As Aira let out loud moans, Hiiro took this as encouragement and started pushing in faster.

“Ahh, Hiiro, it’s so good!” Aira moaned out.

“You feel so good, Aira,” Hiiro responded, leaning forward to angle himself better. The angle brushed up against something in Aira, making him tense up and moan louder. Holding the angle, Hiiro continued his pace, watching Aira arch and whine. A smirk overtook his face, then dropped. The door swung open, and Tatsumi and Mayoi stood in the doorway. Hiiro froze,

“A- Ah, Hiiro, why’d you stop?” Aira groaned out, raising his head before following his gaze to the doorway. His eyes snapped open.

“Uh- we were - Madara-” Hiiro sputtered. Tatsumi buried his head in his hand, and Mayoi let out a whoop.

“You guys having fun without us?” Mayoi jeered teasingly. Madara stood up.

“Please know I did nothing to force this on them,” Madara rushed in front of them, holding his hands up. “I even sent the others out so they’d feel more comfortable.”

“Others?!” Tatsumi roared, finally snapping out of his shock. “I don’t care what others are doing, but Aira and Hiiro - they should not be committing such sinful acts!”

“Hey, homosexuality is natural-” Mayoi growled.

“Not that!” Tatsumi cried. “Pre-marriage sex! Such a sinful sight!” Madara paused, thinking for a moment.

“But isn’t that just for vaginal sex?” Madara chimed in. “This is anal sex. Nothing sinful about that.” Mayoi nodded.

“I heard priests used to do this stuff~” Tatsumi squeezed his face.

“I mean!” He stuttered. “Technically! But they! Argh!” He dropped his hands down.

“Hey, Tatsumi, they seemed to be having some real fun,” Mayoi teased.

“Please, Mayoi, they’re on thin ice, but-”

“You wanna join them?” Madara cut in. Tatsumi turned bright red.

“J- Join them?!” Madara nodded.

“You see, we offer an experience like none other,” Madara smiled gently. “You’ll never see or feel anything like it ever again.” Tatsumi paused, mouth open in retort. He pulled back, intrigued.

“You can always just ask God to forgive your sins afterwards, can’t you?” Mayoi hummed. “You can always back out if you don’t want to~” Tatsumi sighed heavily.

“Fine!” He growled. “I’ll see what all the fuss is about.” Madara clapped his hands, excited.

“Then, let’s get you two cleaned up!” He called, waving a hand at them to usher them into the bathroom.

“Cleaned up?” Mayoi spoke, curious. 

“Yes, come in here and I’ll explain it to you.” Madara closed the door behind him, winking at Hiiro and Aira, who had broken apart in the shuffle. The two glanced at each other, shock still on their faces. They were silent for a moment before breaking into a laughing fit. 

“I thought Tatsumi was gonna ask God to smite us,” Aira confessed between laughs. Hiiro laughed harder.

“M- Me too, I thought we were as good as dead.” The two settled down, silence filling up the room.

“Does the Lord say anything sinful against spraying water up your ass!” Mayoi’s muffled voice echoed from the bathroom, and Hiiro and Aira were cracking up again. They could only imagine Tatsumi reacting to Madara’s explanation of ‘cleaning up.’ They listened quietly as shuffling, groans and curses came from behind the door. After what felt like forever, Mayoi emerged, a wide grin on his face.

“Are you okay, Mayoi?” Hiiro asked. Mayoi nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, I’m peachy, but you should’ve seen Tatsumi’s face!” He let out a hearty chuckle, Aira and Hiiro letting out a snort at the thought. “Madara’s got to help him through this step-by-step.” 

It was a few minutes before Madara appeared in the door frame, hauling a ruffed-up looking Tatsumi by the waist.

“That… was downright wrong,” Tatsumi groaned.

“You’ve got some fight in you, huh?” Madara teased. He walked Tatsumi over to the bed, settling him down in front of Aira and Hiiro. They were all naked, Madara being the only one with boxers on for some reason.

“Ho ho, can I have dibs on Tatsumi?” Mayoi called to the two boys farther on the bed. Aira and Hiiro glanced at each other.

“That’s fine,” Hiiro nodded at him. Mayoi pumped a fist into the air.

“Hey, hey!” Tatsumi wailed. “I’m sitting right here!” 

“Do you want someone else?” Madara suggested, eyes wandering to the bedroom door. “I could call in my boys, they love playing with new people.” Tatsumi waved his hand aggressively.

“Absolutely not! I can’t let myself be seen like this… at least to anyone outside of Alkaloid....” 

“Um…” Madara cut himself off from saying anything. “Anyways, Hiiro and Aira seem to know what they’re doing. Mayoi and Tatsumi, I can guide you through intercourse, or join you, of course.”

“No! Absolutely no joining,” Tatsumi declared. “This will just be proper anal sex with Mayoi, nothing else.” Mayoi nodded.

“Maybe you’ll change your mind,” Mayoi whispered teasingly, hand walking up Tatsumi’s thigh.

“What are you-!”

“Relax, if we’re gonna do it, let’s do it, alright?” Mayoi grinned, leaning forwards to catch Tatsumi’s lips. Tatsumi clenched up, Mayoi bringing his hands up to Tatsumi’s cheek.

“Relax,” he coaxed quietly, gently kissing Tatsumi. Slowly working his hands to Tatsumi’s shoulders, he rubbed them gently as he kissed him softly. It took some time, but unter Mayoi’s careful kisses and touches, Tatsumi was suddenly hard as a rock.

“Ho, springing up, are we?” He teased, voice low.

“Sh- shut up!” Tatsumi groaned, leaning into Mayoi to kiss him more. Mayoi smirked into the kiss, realizing Tatsumi was getting more and more comfortable with the situation they had dug themselves into. His hands travelled lower on Tatsumi’s torso, fingers grazing his semi-defined abs and poking at the soft skin around the belly button. Mayoi took a moment while kissing Tatsumi to rub circles on his tummy, feeling Tatsumi flinch ever so slightly into the kiss. He pushed his tongue slowly into Tatsumi’s mouth, Tatsumi’s own tongue hesitating before meeting Mayoi’s. 

Hiiro and Aira watched in awe as Tatsumi unraveled under Mayoi, Madara nodding proudly as Mayoi slowly brought him onto the bed, leaning over and sitting himself on Tatsumi’s lap. Skin rubbing against warm skin, Mayoi brought his hand down to squeeze both his and Tatsumi’s cocks together. Tatsumi let out a squeak, breaking off of Mayoi’s mouth and bringing his eyes down to witness Mayoi’s hand start pumping, rubbing them together.

“M- Mayoi -”  
“Just relax,” Mayoi hushed, hand starting to set a pace.

“It feels good,” Tatsumi breathed out. Mayoi nodded, concentrating on his hands’ movements. 

Hiiro and Aira had stopped watching a few minutes ago, turning back to each other to kiss each other hungrily and return to where they had previously left off. They’d felt somewhat awkward, watching the other two while sitting and staring - so they busied themselves in each other. Hands trailing up and down the other’s arms and waists, kisses pressed against delicate patches of skin, Hiiro soon found himself poking at Aira’s ass again. Aira let out a low groan, and a separate loud moan caught both of their attention.

Mayoi had brought himself down to Tatsumi’s cock licking it and poking it carefully with his sharp teeth, his free hand massassing the soft skin around Tatsumi’s ass. Hiiro brought the attention back to Aira, sinking his finger in. It didn’t take long before Hiiro had three fingers in again, both of their cocks dripping with anticipation. 

On the opposite side of the bed, Mayoi had found himself dipping his fingers into Tatsumi, who writhed underneath him. No sounds of protest came from him, however, Mayoi glanced up and caught Tatsumi’s gaze - bright purple eyes glimmering with pure pleasure and want. Unspoken, but heard, Mayoi took the wordless pleas to heart and fingered Tatsumi roughly, fingers pumping in and out, curling and uncurling. Tatsumi chewed his lips, fearful of letting loose a ridiculously loud moan. 

Mayoi pulled back, stroking his own cock, and Tatsumi’s mind wandered momentarily to his youth - being taught that sex was a sin, that masturbation was a sin, and that pleasure was a sin. Those teachings bounced around Tatsumi’s mind like a bouncy ball as Mayoi slowly and carefully sheathed his cock into Tatsumi’s ass.  _ If this was sin, _ Tatsumi thought to himself _ , then I shall be a sinner.  _

Unable to hold back, his moans rang out as Mayoi set a slow and gentle pace, practically teasing him.

“My Lord,” Tatsumi gasped out, earning a worried glance from Mayoi. “If you’re going to fuck me, just do it!” Mayoi froze, processing the words.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” he growled out, starting a faster, rougher pace. He brought himself down to Tatsumi’s collarbone, biting with sharp teeth before sucking with his soft tongue, leaving dark marks across Tatsumi’s chest. 

Hiiro and Aira were similarly connected at the hips, both moaning into each other’s ears. Hiiro nipped and sucked at Aira’s earlobe, biting at his neck, and leaving sloppy marks on all of the soft spots on Aira’s neck.

“Hiiro…” Aira groaned out.

“Mayoi,” Madara called, settling himself behind Mayoi. “I see you’re enjoying yourself, but are you good with just this?” Mayoi grunted, still thrusting into Tatsumi.

“I’ll hear you out…” He panted. “After I’m done with Tatsumi.” Madara nodded happily, pulling himself back off the bed. Mayoi pulled Tatsumi over, flipping them around. Tatsumi was now bouncing on Mayoi’s hips, grinding hungrily into him. Now able to plunge deeper into him, Mayoi chuckled as he watched Tatsumi whine and whimper in pleasure. He had, however, rolled them both right next to Hiiro and Aira, who were bouncing on the bed quite quickly at this point.

The two were calling back and forth to each other, moaning and quieting themselves while kissing heatedly.

“Hiiro!” Aira cried, surprisingly loud for his smaller stature. “I’m - ah! -I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too,” Hiiro grunted, thrusting wildly into Aira before tensing, spilling himself into Aira. Thrusting sloppily, Aira moved himself around, searching for the perfect spot. His face flickered once he did, and it took seconds before his chest was decorated with his own cum. They collapsed in on each other, kissing roughly and breaking up to suck in heavy breaths. Hiiro dropped himself next to Aira, nuzzling into his back.

“Oh my,” Madara cooed. “Maybe we should have these two wash up early.” As if on cue, a cowboy from earlier appeared in the door.

“Perfect timing!” Madara praised, clapping his hands together. This cowboy was, surprisingly, wearing a pair of gym shorts. “Can you take these two to the showers? They seem to have tuckered themselves out already.” The cowboy nodded, and Hiiro and Aira pulled themselves off the bed, their exhaustion palpable. The cowboy extended an arm.

“I’ll show you two to the showers,” he spoke, voice gently. He let the two exit before pulling the bedroom door shut.

“Now, where were we?” Madara hummed, turning to Mayoi and Tatsumi rutting into each other on the bed. Tatsumi’s face was bright crimson, and Mayoi quickly took notice.

“Ah~, getting caught get you all flustered?” Mayoi teased, and Tatsumi’s cock twitched. “No way, you’re really getting off on it!” 

“N-No I’m not!” Tatsumi protested. “It’s just - hey!” Mayoi cut him off, rolling them over. Tatsumi was now face down into the bed, Mayoi on his knees behind him.

“Oops~” 

Tatsumi could do nothing but moan as Mayoi’s new angle hit something inside of him. His hips bouncing into Mayoi, Tatsumi cried out as he was overwhelmed by the sensation. Madara smirked behind them.

“Ah, Mayoi!”

“Hm?”

“That - that angle!” Tatsumi tried to speak, but was cut off by his own moans. Mayoi took this as encouragement, getting very aroused by Tatsumi’s enjoyment. He fucked Tatsumi roughly, breath starting to uneven, as Tatsumi let out a near-pornstar noise. His whole body clenched as he hit his orgasm, hips bucking wildly as cum shot out. Some of it managed to hit his cheek, but he was too deep in the waves of pleasure to notice - much less care. Mayoi was enamored with the view, Tatsumi twitching and tensing, and felt his own peak rising. Before he could snap his fingers, he was doubled over Tatsumi, cumming hard. 

Mayoi pulled himself out, Tatsumi letting out a yelp, and sat back on his heels. Tatsumi stayed in his position for a few seconds, legs shaking, before finally slumping over to one side.

“Very good, boys,” Madara nodded proudly. The two of them groaned, still trying to catch their breaths, but craned to look at Madara. “Would you two like to try something else?”

“Like what?” Mayoi asked, cocking his head. Madara grinned.

“Tatsumi, what do you think?” Tatsumi heaved in a breath.

“I’ve already gone this far, what else can I lose?” 

“Aw, Tatsumi, you can just pray later if you’re that upset,” Mayoi said, heaving himself next to Tatsumi, laying flat on his stomach. 

“We can take it easy on you this round, okay Tatsumi?” Madara chimed, pulling himself onto the bed. “See Mayoi got himself all cleaned up, and it’d be a shame for him to do that and not need it.” 

“Are you-?” Mayoi faltered as Madara’s hand pressed into his back, fingers rough and calloused. Madara slowly rubbed circles into Mayoi’s back, his other hand joining the first to mirror the movements. Mayoi hummed, relaxing under Madara’s hands as they worked themselves up to his shoulders, then rubbing down his spine. Mayoi’s guard had vanished as Madara’s hands copied the same motions on his butt, rubbing the soft skin. Mayoi chose not to say anything, instead, opted to enjoy the strange, but good feeling. 

Madara’s hands worked themselves farther down, one hand leading down to Mayoi’s hole.

“Let’s see what we have here, shall me?” Madara hummed, dipping the tip of one finger into Mayoi. Mayoi let out a muffled grunt, pleasure warming his hips again. Feeling the invitation, Madara pushed the finger in slowly, watching Mayoi tremble before pulling it out the same way. A few pumps later, Madara slipped a second finger in, curling them as he pumped in and out. 

“Ah, Madara,” Mayoi groaned.

“Hmm, you seem to be enjoying yourself, yes?” Mayoi nodded, moaning. Madara gazed up at Tatsumi, who had caught his breath and was watching curiously. “Why don’t you make Tatsumi feel good?” Mayoi propped himself up on his elbows, Tatsumi sliding himself in front of him. Tatsumi’s cock was half-hard, having watched the two fondle and still riding the last waves of his orgasm.

Mayoi took Tatsumi’s hardening cock in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling it around his tongue. Madara slipped another finger in, curling them in succession. Mayoi groaned around Tatsumi’s cock, bobbing his head as he did. Madara slid a third finger in before nodding to himself.

“Mayoi, I think you’re all ready,” he called. Mayoi popped up, releasing Tatsumi’s dick, using a free hand to jerk him off. 

“Ready for what?” Mayoi mumbled. His eyes widened as Madara finally unsheathed his cock. It was probably the largest Mayoi had ever seen, and Madara sat tall and proud right behind him.

“Me,” Madara said simply before lining himself up.

“Woah, that thing’s huge!” Mayoi rushed out. “How is that thing gonna-!” He broke off as Madara pushed in, slowly but surely, filling Mayoi up. Madara rested one hand on Mayoi’s hip and brought the other one up to ruffle his purple hair.

“Mayoi, don’t neglect dear Tatsumi,” Madara reminded, humming as Mayoi dove back down to suck in Tatsumi’s twitching cock. He used this chance to pull out, only leaving the tip in, before pushing back in, sinking down to the hilt. Mayoi let out a muffled moan as it sunk, and he was starting to lose himself to the pleasure. He set himself a pace, bobbing his head, and Madara started his own slower pace, nothing too forceful. It still felt amazing - filling him up and brushing against all the right places.

Mayoi thought back to when he was in Tatsumi - this angle had been the one to make Tatsumi cum, wasn’t it? His thoughts were broken as Madara picked up the pace, thrusts turning a bit rougher.

“Mama has been watching you two,” Madara spoke in a dazed tone. “Y’all have been such a treat~” Mayoi hummed in response, mouth full of Tatsumi. It didn’t take long for Mayoi to be absolutely engulfed on both ends - Tatsumi twitching in his mouth, and Madara thrusting into his ass. Mayoi started to sense his building orgasm, and as if reading his mind, Madara’s hand dropped from his hair and reached around his hips, grasping Mayoi’s cock firmly. Stroking it in time with his thrusts, Mayoi nearly collapsed right there with pleasure. His back arched, legs twitching, and he sucked desperatly on Tatsumi.

“A - ah, Mayoi,” Tatsumi groaned, the first word to fall out of his mouth aside from moans. “You look so sinful right now.” Mayoi peered up at Tatsumi, expecting a disappointed face, but instead was greeted by a very aroused one. Mayoi hummed, and Tatsumi gasped.

“Mayoi, I’m-!” Tatsumi cried, tensing in Mayoi’s mouth. Tatsumi spilled his cum into Mayoi’s mouth, Mayoi making sure to catch as much of the bitter taste as he could. He nearly choked, Madara’s hand squeezing his cock as he swallowed thickly. He pulled back off of Tatsumi to focus on the cascade of pleasure radiating from his hips. Madara’s thrusts were starting to become dangerously rough and desperate, his hand haphazardly pumping Mayoi’s twitching dick. With one of Madara’s ruts, Mayoi finally hit his climax.

Back arched, toes curling, Mayoi let out a chorus of moans and groans, bouncing into Madara’s hips as his orgasm hit him strongly. His cum splattered across the bed underneath him, and Madara let out a rough moan.

“M-Mayoi, cumming.” And he did, pulling out and shooting thick ropes on Mayoi’s back. Mayoi’s entire body twitched, waves of pleasure still washing over him, before he slumped over, panting hard. Madara sat back on his ankles, watching both boys regain their breaths.

“Normally, I’d have the cowboys do their lil’ initiation thing, but I think y’all have had enough for today.” Mayoi groaned in agreement, Tatsumi nodding gently. “Alrighty, I’ll show y’all to the showers. The other two are probably sound asleep by now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hhh i booted hiiro and aira out early. they had their time to shine, let them rest (zzz)
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, who should go to ram ranch next? pls comment vvvv


End file.
